


Aura

by Dylalan



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Drabble, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Dawn was a sweet girl, a nice girl. She cared about others, about the animals.But even she had her limits. Every good person does.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 13





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different.

Dawn was a sweet girl, a nice girl. She cared about others, about the animals.  
But even she had her limits. Every good person does.

Dawn’s limit was Chris Mclean. She hadn’t been able to see his aura through the television, but when she met the man in person, she had been horrified by what she saw.

His aura was black. Blacker than night, with not a drop of light in it. Pure, inky darkness. Pure evil.

She supposed she should have been less surprised. After all, the way he treated the contestants in the previous seasons, he had made it clear he wasn’t a good man. But this? This was unthinkable. She had seen bad auras. Cruel ones. Destroyed, sad ones.

But never one as terrible as his. It was beyond redemption, beyond saving. It was past the point where she could even consider him a human being anymore.

Because his true being bled through the facade he put up.

Dawn noticed that his smiles never, ever reached his eyes. And then they stopped being smiles. Smiles aren’t sharp, so sharp that they cut through you. So cruel that you can’t stand to look at him.

And then she noticed how the challenges stopped being challenges, and instead became thinly veiled death traps.

And she noticed that nobody else had noticed this change. So she looked closer, closer at the aura. So close that it hurt her to look at. So close that it chilled her. It was like stepping into an icy lake.

And then she realized that whatever Chris Mclean was, it wasn’t human. And the next day, when she made eye contact with him, she realized that he knew what she had discovered.

It only made sense for her to trick Scott into eliminating her.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Chris was still a human.
> 
> Maybe not.


End file.
